roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Railgunner
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy_2Xhbo_-s 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.] Description The Railgunner is the successor of the Sniper. It can see further than a Sniper and deals a lot more damage even at its first level. At the base level, the Railgunner is slightly more powerful than a Level 5 Sniper, and it costs $2,450 rivalling $5,270 to get max Sniper. However, it shoots slower than the Sniper. This is good for mid-late game matches if you can afford the Railgunner in mid-game. The Railgunner sports a futuristic look onto it, along with it having a distinctive dark blue marble texture suit. It also wears a futuristic radio on its left ear and a scanner-eye patch like that covers its left eye. It´s one of the towers that has damage as Extremely High, being another the Phaser, and the Zed. It's rifle can get from 40 to 400 damage being upgraded. It fires every 6 seconds at level 1. Upgrades Faster Reloading ($650) * Increases fire rate to 4.5 seconds per shot. * +Added Cosmetics: Dark blue marble texture gloves. * Sell price changes to $550. ---- Extra Juice ($2,400) * Increases damage from 40 to 85. (+45) (24.2~DPS) * + Added Cosmetics: Larger gun, fuel tank built in the gun filled with a teal color fluid. * Adds a blue flash everytime it shoots. * Sell price changes to $1725. ---- Sentry ($4,800) * Increases range. * Increases damage from 85 to 150. (+65) (42.9~DPS) * + Added Cosmetics: Metal Stand, dark blue carpet texture seat, a new railgun with a blue glass pane in front of the Railgunner. * Sell price changes to $2625. ---- Next Generation Warfare ($15,000) * Heavily increased Range. * Significantly increases damage from 150 to 400. (+250) * Railgunner now shoots every 3 seconds. * + Added Cosmetics: A large metal stand built into the cliff, the Railgunner will hold a can of mountain dew on its left hand, new large railgun with charging fuels that are white in color, a new room that the Railgunner sits in with controls. * Sell price changes to $9000. Tactics * This tower is particularly effective against the Boss3 in waves 30+. Eight max level Railgunners can instantly kill a Boss3 (400 * 8 = 3200). * As with all other late game towers, this is best used in combination with a Flamethrower or Commander, both if you can manage it. * If you use 2 Commanders with the Call to Arms upgrade, the fire rate stacks up to 80%. If used with this tower, it turns it into a machine gun of damage, especially max level, doing over 2,000 DPS with 5 max Railgunners. * A max levelled Railgunner outperforms a max level Phaser against everything except the Void, Jack, and SantaBot. *Use splash-damaging towers like the Mortar to clean up the weaker zombies so the Railgunner can target stronger ones. * Avoid using the Railgunner on maps with little or no cliffs; while they do excellent single-target damage, a Mortar may be preferable for crowd control. * The Railgunner is best supported by Commandos in order to clear zombies with lower health. Otherwise, the Railgunner may waste its massive damage per shot on enemies like Mysterys. ** It is also best supported by Aviator's Spy Plane ability in order to spot Hidden, just make sure it is Inside the Aviator's range. * Lots of Railgunners on the track will cause them to fire at the same time at a zombie, even if the first Railgunner already defeated the zombie. * Despite the Railgunner having a futuristic radio, it can't see Hidden. Update History * (8/19/17) Added Railgunner. * (8/23/17) Railgunner firerate nerfed. * (9/8/17) Railgunner lvl. 2 cost increased. * (9/15/17) Nerfed Railgunner. * (9/30/17) Railgunner made a bit more quiet. fasterreloadingrail.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicerail1.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 3. sentry.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 4. nextgenwarfare.png|Upgrade icon of Railgunner when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Single